The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Low-field NMR relaxometry has been increasingly used in many analytical applications, for example, determining oil and/or moisture content in small objects, such as seeds, measuring xylene solubility in polyethylene, and determining the solid to liquid fat ratio in margarine. Conventional NMR methods for determining the oil/moisture content in small object samples using the Hahn spin-echo pulse technique has become an international standard method (AOCS, American Oil Chemist Society, official method, 1995). Despite its wide use in analytical laboratories for nondestructive oil measurement, the Hahn spin echo, and other known NMR based methods requires an undesirably long time for an individual measurement.